my_little_pony_friendship_is_magic_rakoon1fandomcom-20200214-history
Musa
Musa is a fairy living at the Magical Dimension and a friend of Cherry Blossom when she used to be a fairy. Personality Musa loves music, dancing, singing and playing all instruments, but her favorite instrument is the concert flute, the first instrument she ever learned to play. Musa usually plays amazing music, but plays best when she is alone by herself in Alfea in a quiet spot. Despite being the most tomboyish of the Winx Club, she is perhaps the most emotionally vulnerable, and she balances this by putting up a tough front. Her emotional weakness is the result of her mother's death and her father being far away. She is also a bit of a loner and had a crush on Riven, but they do not admit they like each other until when they had their first kiss, which then start dating. Surprisingly (considering Tecna is the brain of the group), Musa gets the best grades of her friends. Skills Musa's powers are related to sound waves and music. Musa's powers are connected not just with music but the actual power of sound waves and sonic pressure. She also has as an ability known as "sonar ears". Musa can manipulate other elements by creating sonic booms which cause rumbling and things to crash. She can also create sonic vibes and pulses which charge through the air like energy blasts. Musa is able to create sonics vibes which hypnotize and block the line of sight. She can conjure any instrument by mere thought and is able to unleash disrupting sonic booms which can split the earth and crash the air. She usually uses attacks that are disco themed and can create disco-ball force-fields, distracting musical blasts, and virtual speakers which enclose around an enemy and immobilize them through incredibly loud bass music. Musa can also create walls and barriers of the musical scale and explosive musical notes. Musa is also able to release sound waves that can be used to calm others and even put them to sleep. She can release soundwaves to communicate with other civilians from Melody and communicate with other animals by singing. When Musa and Flora were fighting Valtor he was able to weaken her with the power of silence meaning that she is weakened if there is no sound. Musa has developed the ability of controlling others(bodies) by dancing, generating a miniature earthquake by placing her hand on the ground and generating low pressure soundwaves, and even imprisoning others in a soundfield. Relationships Family Ho-Boe and Matlin They are Musa's parents and they have a close bond. Even that her mother had died, Musa have a close bond with her father. Hpwever, they had a argue when he wanted to quit from music, as it was because of it his wife died, but Musa is able to show him that it is thought music she can be close to her mother. Love Interests Riven He is Flora's boyfriend. Since ever the two had a very complicated on-off relationship, starting when River dated Darcy when Musa had a crush on him. However, they love each other and are able to overcome any obstacle in their relationship. Description in the Saga Bloom's New Life Musa, along with the others, goes to Harmonia to get the Lord of Order's help in dealing with a terrible threat to the Magical Dimension. While she and the others deal with the defenses of the castle, Bloom goes speak with him. She then sees Bloom being transported to Equestria. In "Love Conquers Everything", Musa is present when Bloom asks the Lord of Order to speak to her family and friends about her decision of staying in Equestria. Apple Wedding Musa, along with the other Winx and Cherry Blossom's family, comes to Equestria to attend Cherry's wedding with Big McIntosh. She also sings in her wedding. Apple Born While not making an appearance, it seems she was allowed to go see Cherry's foal. Appearances Legends: *Y - Appears and have an active role *N - Do not appears and is not mentioned directly by the characters. *B - Appears, but have a passive role or his or her appearance is implicit *M - Mentioned directly by the characters. Category:Rainbow S.r.l Characters Category:Earth Ponies Category:Another World Characters